Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki:Rules
The rules and policies of the Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki are standards that must be met. All users must comply with them, regardless of position or status within the wiki. These rules are not set in stone, as certain situations may require different forms of being dealt with, though this does not mean one may use this as an excuse to gain their own way in arguments and discussions. Alongside these rules, a multitude of other helpful pieces of information, ranging from User Rights to Advice, have been set out for new and active users alike. If you disagree with, or wish to change, any of the rules or policies stated below, please visit the talk page, located here, to discuss possible changes to the rules. Community Rules These are the rules that apply to interactions between users. *'Consensus' - The wiki operates through consensus. It is the model of decision making. *'Do not delete discussion' - Do not remove discussion from a talk page unless there is blatant vandalism. This applies to all talk pages, even your own. *'Respect Neutrality' - If a user wishes to remain out of a discussion or a joint project, respect their decision. *'Respect Opinions' - If a user has a different opinion to you, respect their opinion. Do not attempt to force your opinion on them. *'Voting Policy' - One user, one vote. No prior history on the wiki is needed to vote. *'Everyone is equal' - All users, no matter what position or status they hold, are equal. All opinions hold the same weight. *'Assume good faith' - Users must not directly attack another user if they have wrongly edited something. Talk to the user in a calm manner. If they are purposely vandalizing, please refrain from instigating them, and instead contact an administrator. *'Sock Puppetry' - One user, one account. Special exceptions may be warranted. *'Swearing' - Attempt to refrain from swearing. We want to keep this a site for all ages, and swearing will not always be tolerated. *'Leaving the wiki' - While this only applies to administrators and bureaucrats, it must be heavily enforced. If you are in a position within the wiki that has more rights over other users, and you wish to leave the wiki, you must demote yourself. This will prevent any possible returns that are in the wiki's wrong interest that cannot be undone easily. *'Administration' - Do not ask to be made an administrator. You will not be promoted. Vandalism and Trolling A seperate list of rules are needed for dealing with vandalism and trolling. *'Vandalism' - Users have no right to vandalise anything, be it an article, user page or discussion page. Users who are caught vandalising will be given ONE warning. If the vandalism continues, they will be banned for a period of time, based on the severity of vandalism. *'Don't feed the trolls' - If you find a vandal or troll, do not berate or insult them. Instead, calmly ask them to stop what they're doing. Report them to an administrator if they continue their actions. Read this article for more details. *'Don't recognise the trolls - '''If a recent vandal or troll has blocked, do not make a big show about how it was a great triumph. Instead, go back to normal activity as soon as possible, and try to avoid talk of any specific vandal. *'Revert, block, ignore''' - If you find a user vandalising after their first warning, revert the edit, ask a member of the administrative team to block them, then ignore any more attempts they have to troll and vandalise. Read this article for more information. *'Deny recognition' - If a troll or vandal has recently been blocked, do not create pages, categories or other types of recognition. Trolls are usually after some form of recognition and by creating pages about them, you are doing just that. Read this article for more information. *'Do not encourage trolls' - If you are conversing with a vandal or troll, do not give them ideas for more ways to vandalise. Insulting them, referencing past events within the wiki's history and any other off topic or unsuitable comments can give them more motives for vandalism. Fan Fiction Guidelines and Advice While no specific rules ''can be set in place for Fan Fiction, guidelines and advice must be given. If something has been missed, place it the discussion page to be considered. *'Attempt to follow canon''' - If a fan fiction does not follow canon, it may not be fully understandable to readers. *'Alternate Universe' - All fan fictions that do not follow canon, or have altered an important part of the Dragon Ball Universe canonicity, must be clearly labeled that they do not follow canon. Use this template if your fan fiction is Alternate Universe. *'Use correct grammar and spelling '- If a fan fiction has poor grammar or spelling, it can be difficult for some readers to understand the plot. *'Do not make inappropriate articles' - Articles that have strong graphic or sexual nature are not allowed. There may be special exceptions to these rules. If you do plan on having graphic content that is within the realms of sanity, please also mark so at the top of your story, to give readers fair warning. *'Name pages appropriately' - If you write a fan fiction and wish to create extra pages for it, there is naming policy that we have here. If your fan fiction is called Dragon Ball OS for example, and the characters go up to Super Saiyan 7 and you wish to explain or go into detail about SS7, then must name your new page "Super Saiyan 7 (OS)" or something similar. This way, users can distinguish what pages belong to what fan fictions. Canon Policy While the canon, or official dragon ball timeline is subject to debate, the Dragon Ball fanon does recognize a certain viewpoint of this. Please note that never will you have to follow canon nor will your stories be thought of differently if you don't follow it, this is merely something that is strongly encouraged. What is considered canon is: *Dragon Ball manga and anime *Dragon Ball Z manga and anime If a story messes these timelines up, users are allowed to post the or templates onto the fan fiction page. What is considered canon preference is: *Filler anime sections/sagas *Any/all Dragon Ball (Z) movies *Dragon Ball GT These items are not required to be recognized as canon. But please if you do not consider things like GT or the movies canon, please state so in your fan fiction to lessen confusion for the readers. User Rights All users at the Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki have certain rights they are entitled to. *All users are entitled to write a fan fiction of their liking *All users are entitled to an opinion *All users are entitled to vote in polls and community ballots *All users are entitled to take part in community discussions *All users are entitled to free speech *All users are entitled to advertise their fan fictions *All users are entitled to edit a page for grammar and spelling mistakes (unless the author clearly states they do not want this to occur) *All users are entitled to give and recieve advice User Responsibilities As all users have certain rights, they also have responsibilties that they must complete. *Users may not write a fan fiction that degrades other fan fictions, users or series *Users may not insist that their opinion is the "right" opinion *Users may not stop others from having their vote, or stop the community from having its consensus *Users may not disrupt discussions in any way *Users may not stop others from having their free speech *Users may not spam *Users may not change or alter the storyline of any fan fiction that they are not directly involved with *Users may not give wrongful advice or stop others from giving advice Category:Dragonball Fanon Wiki